


Death To My Mortal Chains

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, Dark, Death!, Gen, Killer Frost POV, NO "Actual" Canon Placement, Post-Gorilla, alternate personalities, not happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frost takes her first victim and steps into freedom.Absolutely, positively, DARK. Not happy. Not good. Not for the weak of heart.DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. READ. ABOUT. DEATH.*(A requested continuation.)*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Slend, who asked for more. Though I'm not sure if this is what they intended...

I never thought I would be _so_ grateful for highly intelligent gorillas.

Of all the creatures on this planet, (or off, I suppose), I had never thought literal apes would be my salvation.

I still had to wait though. I had to allow those easily deceived _friends_ of Caitlin's to think she had control over me. That she could help rid Central City of the hairy abominations.

Then once they were gone, I lured Julian away from the festivities....To a dark corner of the lab where no one would come looking for us. A destroyed room with easily formed barricades to keep the unwanted at bay.

The poor, dear lamb. The way his eyes widened when he realized the necklace had been forgotten somewhere. When he looked into Caitlin's eyes and saw mine instead.

I tried to hold back. Really, I did.

But Julian's voice is so beautiful when it's in pain.

The way his face contorted differently with each placement of my empowered hands on his warm, soft skin.

Well...It _was_ warm.

"Caitlin, please!"

He begged so nicely. Tried so hard.

It was almost a pity to end his life. Freezing him with a timeless look of horror and pain on his face. A statue for me to admire for as long as I wanted.

I smile as I run my fingers down his ice cold cheek. I find a small tear track frozen there, the end a blemish on the smooth skin.

I sigh contentedly as I feel Caitlin break inside me. She purposely curls herself into the box she had created for me. Unable to stomach seeing a man she was beginning to love frozen in time forever.

I turn Julian's room into an ice box. I do not want him to melt. I feel as though I should keep him. At least for a little while. He was a sorrowful man but, in the end, he gave me what I always wanted.

He gave me freedom.

Walking back to the others, I hide my white hair and blue lips.

Their time will come soon enough. One by one, they will all fall. They will all feel my wrath.

Tonight, though... Tonight, I will be content with Julian.

I smile as I lay eyes on my next target: Barry Allen.

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
